


越过山丘

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Azkaban, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 时至今日，你还期待什么自由吗？
Relationships: Not A Romance - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	越过山丘

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：小天狼星个人向，关于他是怎样决定逃出阿兹卡班。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

他问福吉要来报纸，真的是为了玩填字游戏。

好吧，还有为了看魔法部长惊愕的表情。那个滑稽的矮胖子，衣着光鲜，居高临下地到阿兹卡班的牢房视察，手里居然还拿着报纸，好像这是什么早餐活动似的。为了接待部长大人，阿兹卡班的摄魂怪全部都被撤得远远的，难得轻松，西里斯那根掌管恶作剧的神经松动了。

……于是他自食恶果。

西里斯边骂自己犯贱，边再次伸长身子，摸到那个纸团。他刚第五次把它揉成团，现在又第五次把它展开，照片还在那儿，一群红头发嘻嘻哈哈地对着镜头；彼得也还在那儿，趴在罗恩·韦斯莱肩膀上。他用手指戳那张照片，镜头拉近了，对于观察一只耗子来说还不够近，但对于让西里斯认出老朋友，绰绰有余。

这不是彼得。这只是一只耗子，长得凑巧跟彼得的阿尼玛格斯很像而已。然而彼得的阿尼玛格斯并不是什么罕见品种的耗子，否则在给凤凰社（以及伏地魔）收集情报的时候早就被认出来了。彼得的阿尼玛格斯是一只普通的、在阴沟里爬的耗子，跟世上的所有耗子都没有太大差别。这不是彼得。

但它少了一根足趾，前脚，如果是人类的话应该是一根食指。那根指头当时就掉在他脚边。还有那毛发的颜色，体型，趴在男孩肩膀上的样子。他不会认错的。

罗恩跟哈利同院同年级，据传还是好朋友。他们一定住在同一间宿舍，出卖詹姆的叛徒，就睡在哈利旁边，知道关于哈利的一切。

可那又怎么样？他不会伤害哈利，他没有理由这么做。虫尾巴是个懦夫，他把哈利出卖给伏地魔眼睛都不会眨一下，可是现在没有伏地魔，他好吃好喝地当着他的耗子，有什么理由去害哈利、把自己再次逼得走投无路？那对他有什么好处？

承认吧。

西里斯盯着那张报纸，好像要用意念把它烧出一个洞。

你在这里纠结，是因为你终于确定了虫尾巴的所在，你在想你知道他在哪了，如果有人能抓到他，那么——那么——

你就自由了。

西里斯第六次把报纸揉成团，他本想把它丢到牢房外边，但它在铁窗上弹了一下，掉在墙角。一个无声的、碍眼的提醒。

时至今日，你还期待什么自由吗？

自由是什么？阳光，飞天摩托，欢笑，去世上每个地方，走进任何人的生命。自由是外面早已前行的世界，没有人记得你，没有人信任你。

没有人在等你了。

他缩在床上，摄魂怪们回来了，同归的还有他身体的颤抖。没关系的，多余的念头很快就会被吸出他的脑子，只剩下寒冷和绝望，以及对黎明的一丁点期盼。幸运儿们被关进阿兹卡班后会很快死掉，而撑过半年的，像他这样的，多半就死不了了。死不了，可也没法接着当人，人会从泥潭里站起来，去换衣服洗澡；而他们泡在泥潭里，还找到了些古怪的乐趣。

报上有纵横填字游戏，有彼得的照片，还有日期。西里斯已经坐牢十二年了，阿兹卡班没有什么他应付不了的。他能变成狗捱过最难熬的夜晚，能贿赂守卫搞到酒和烟，能从牢头们手下保住新来小子的屁股。杀人如麻的声名在外，这块地方没多少人会招惹他。

而到了外面？在外面他什么也不是，他不是杀人犯了，就只是个一事无成的中年人，拖着被摧残得千疮百孔的身体，举目无亲。没有意义，离开阿兹卡班，也不过是换个更大的、没有摄魂怪的监牢——对抗摄魂怪好歹还能让他的生活不那么无聊。在这里作为一个无辜的人，他可以为自己的理智自豪，为自己不是周围人那样的败类自豪，然而外面到处都是无辜的人，世上从来不缺无辜的人，他在他们中间是个罪人，是个废物。如果他不再需要穷心竭力保持理智，他的理智又有什么意义？

来吧，他想。带走这些该死的念头，带走希望，希望最他妈没用又最他妈伤人。他没有过希望吗？他没相信过有人会信任他吗？他没想过有人会觉得西里斯·布莱克不是食死徒、替他翻案，或至少是见见他吗？他没有想好了要怎样把这样的人打发走、因为他想留下为詹姆赎罪吗？

可笑的是，他打了至少三种腹稿，它们全都烂在了肚子里。没有人出现，一个都没有。西里斯不指望翻案，他知道什么叫铁证如山，他只是想，也许有人会觉得不对劲。也许那些他生死相交的同伴里，他追随的先辈中，或者有那么一个，费心了解过他。

没有。唯一会为他那样做的人是詹姆，而詹姆死了。

为什么他他妈的还活着？

摄魂怪停在他的牢房前，寒意锥心彻骨，西里斯渐渐地无法呼吸了，但他不会变成狗。如果他要因此死掉，那就死掉好了。没人需要你。没人信任你。没人在等你。詹姆死了。死了。死了。

你知道他因何而死。

西里斯猛地睁开眼睛，他看到摄魂怪在黑暗中模糊的影子，腐烂的手伸进铁窗。他真想走过去，让它吸走他的灵魂好了，没了灵魂，没了烧在他脑子里的顽固火种，他就什么都不用想了。可现在有人给那火种添了柴、倒了油，太烫了，逼得他后退，逼得他大口呼吸冰结的空气。

没人可以杀死他的朋友而不付出代价。伏地魔死了，他烂在阿兹卡班，然而彼得逍遥法外，这是绝不能容忍的。他要找到彼得，杀了彼得，这就是他要做的事。他要把杀害詹姆的凶手都拖下地狱，永世不得超生。

然后可能，他还会去看一眼詹姆的儿子。那孩子没准与他非常相似。

西里斯捡回那团报纸，第六次将它展平，工工整整地折好，揣进怀里。

摄魂怪困惑地摇摆，它找不到那个散发着情感的牺牲品了。一条大狗出现在牢房里，缓慢地卧下，积蓄力量。

它很瘦，那么地瘦，足以从铁窗的缝隙钻出去。

（全文完）


End file.
